A phase-locked loop (PLL) is an electrical circuit that generates an output dock that is phase-locked to an input reference dock. PLLs are used for a variety of purposes including, for example, communication systems, computers, and the like. PLLs can be digital PLLS (DPLL) or analog PLL (APLL).